The present invention is directed to a system wherein at least one printed circuit board of a first type is pluggable into a printed circuit board of a second type.
Printed circuit boards of the first type are often referred to as "plugin cards" or expressed more generally as "assemblies". Printed circuit boards of a second type are, for example, what are referred to as a "backplane printed circuit boards" or expressed more generally as "chassis".
Given systems having printed circuit boards of a first type pluggable into a printed circuit board of a second type, the printed circuit boards of the first type are plugged essentially perpendicularly into the printed circuit boards of the second type and are thereby electrically and mechanically connected thereto. For example, personal computers are known systems of this type. In such a personal computer, a number of plugin cards, for example graphic cards, modem cards, ISDN cards. sound cards, network cards, etc., are inserted into plug connections provided on the main board.
Experience shows that the number of installed plugin cards or plugin cards to be installed is increasing. On the other hand, however, the systems should become smaller and smaller.